Mon petit coin de paradis
by Oopszut
Summary: HPDM, Harry a de plus en plus de mal à rester connecté avec la réalité, mais dans quel monde s’enfuitil ?


Mon petit coin de paradis

Auteur : Oops

Genre : Romance/Tragédie

Couple : Harry/Draco

Résumé : Harry s'enferme dans son propre monde pour y trouver un peu de paix. Quelqu'un pourra-t-il lui donner l'envie de se raccrocher à la réalité ?

Disclaimer : Rien de nouveau là-dessus, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Dommage !

Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fiction que j'écris donc à vous de juger, si vraiment c'est trop nul n'hésitez pas me le dire !

Chapitre 1 : Mon paradis

_Il marchait dans cette grande étendue de verdure, respirant l'odeur délicieuse à vous en faire tourner la tête, qui s'échappait des fleurs. Le soleil était au plus haut et pas un seul nuage ne venait tacher le ciel d'un bleu parfait. Encore une journée parfaite comme il ne peut être autrement dans ce paradis. _

_Il pouvait entendre le ruisseau d'ici, il ne devait plus être bien loin à présent, plus que quelques pas et il le trouvera. Il pourra de nouveau sentir son odeur, caresser ses longs cheveux soyeux, gouter à ses lèvres si tentatrices, posséder ce corps, fruit du péché par excellence. _

_Il était là, allongé près du cours d'eau dans son plus simple appareil, les yeux clos, tranquille. Un ange, le modèle même de la pureté se tenait juste en face de lui, innocent même au plus profond de son cœur._

_Sans un bruit il s'approcha du jeune homme puis s'agenouilla à ses cotes. Il resta un moment à observer son aimé, n'osant pas troubler pareil beauté. Puis il se pencha vers celui-ci et humecta son odeur enivrante avant de poser un léger baisé sur ses lèvres pulpeuses._

_Il redessina les courbes de l'apollon, profitant de la douceur de sa peau, la finesse de ses muscles, ce ventre bien ferme et… il n'eut pas le temps de descendre plus bas qu'une main vint saisir la sienne. Il était réveillé. Son regard se plongea dans deux mers d'émeraudes. Il en était fini de lui. Tout son être chavirait a cette vue. _

_Les lèvres du jeune homme se rapprochaient dangereusement de celui-ci comme pour en sceller sa perte. Elles se posèrent sur les siennes délicatement, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Des mains bien trop audacieuse pour un ange le caressait le torse. Puis une langue mutine se mit en route vers le sud. Ce qui était un ange quelque minutes plutôt s'avéra être un vrai démon. Arrivé à destination, ce diablotin d'ange se redressa à la plus grande déception du condamné. Il était à présent assis, jambes écartés, une main cachant l'objet désiré et l'autre posé nonchalamment sur un genou. Un sourire taquin poser sur ses lèvres ne faisant qu'augmenter l'excitation de son partenaire. _

_N'y tenant plus ce dernier s'avança vers le jeune homme puis l'allongea sur le dos. Son regard descendit vers le fruit défendu plus que prêt à être cueilli. Il se lécha la lèvre de plaisir, se penchant de plus en plus près jusqu'à venir toucher le…_

« Et merde, j'ai plus d'encre ! »

« Harry ! Ça te dit une partie de Quidditch ? »

« Ron, laisse-le donc tranquille, il fait ses devoirs ! D'ailleurs tu devrais les faire également. Je te rappelle qu'il ne reste plus que deux semaines avant la rentrée. »

« Pitié, Harry descend vite, me laisse pas tout seul avec elle ! »

Harry soupira, un tel paradis ne peut exister que dans ses rêves. Un monde où il n'y aurait pas de Voldemort, pas de prophétie pour vous pourrir la vie avant même de l'avoir commencée, pas de Dumbledore. Rien que de l'amour et des rêves plein la tête. Ce paradis, il ne l'aura qu'une fois sa mort venue, une fois que cette prophétie se sera réalisée, une fois qu'il sera tué ou devenu assassin.

L'odeur de cerisier en fleur, la douce brise lui caressant le visage, les oiseaux et leurs chants de paix, ce monde est si proche de la réalité, pourtant il n'y a qu'ici qu'il puisse se sentir en paix. Une larme coula sur sa joue, s'il tuait Voldemort, un tel monde serait-il possible ?

« Harry ? Tu nous entends ?»

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il essuya ses yeux d'un rapide coup de manche puis reposa sa plume. Il posa son regard sur ce qu'il venait d'écrire puis dériva vers l'encrier. À quoi servirait-il de continuer vu qu'il n'avait plus d'encre. Autant aller faire une bonne partie de Quidditch. Il ferma son livre à l'aide d'un sort et le rangea dans le fond de sa valise.

« Ah, désolé, je m'étais endormi. Tu parlais de faire une partie de Quidditch, c'est une super idée ! On est nombreux à jouer ? »

« En fait y a tout le monde, on attendait plus que toi ! »

L'après-midi était passée à toute allure, Au bout d'une heure et-demi de jeu, une dispute entre Ron et les jumeaux avait éclaté. Ron les soupçonnait de tricher ! Le cognard devait être une de leur invention, comme il disait, quoi qu'ils fassent pour le repousser, il revenait toujours vers eux et jamais ne s'attaquait à l'équipe adverse. L'affaire s'était généralisé et avait débouché sur une bataille d'eau, l'équipe de Ron avec Harry Hermione, Bill contre l'équipe de Charlie avec Georges, Fred et Lee. Les jumeaux avaient rajouté dans les ballons des colorants de leur invention qui ne partaient qu'au bout d'un certain temps. Les huit adolescents étaient à présent épuisés, allongés dans l'herbe tentant de reprendre tant bien que mal leur respiration. La moitie d'entre eux arborait différentes couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ron lui avait obtenu un traitement de faveur, son corps était entièrement recouvert, pas une partie n'avait été épargné ! C'est ainsi que Mrs Weasley les trouva.

« Les enfants, le repas est… Mais qu'est-ce-qui vous est arrivés. Allez vous changer avant d'attraper froid et veillez à faire partir cette peinture ! »

Tous se levèrent et se précipitèrent dans la maison, sauf un !

« Harry ? Tu viens » Ron s'approcha de son ami. Celui-ci dormait. « Comment fait-il pour s'endormir aussi rapidement ! Hey, Hermione regarde-le, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi serein auparavant. »

« Réveille-le, déjà qu'il n'est pas gros alors s'il rate le dîner, Molly va être furieuse. »

Cette odeur si familière, il était là en face de lui. Il leva sa main et l'approcha du torse de son bel inconnu. Une peau si douce, il était bien réel. Un souffle se fit ressentir sur son cou le faisant frissonner de plaisir, bientôt suivit par un baiser sensuel. Des mains vagabondes virent caresser son corps s'attardant sur les deux pointes dressées de son partenaire. Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort et sans retenue, les sensations qu'il éprouvait étaient indescriptibles, un pure bonheur. Sa bouche migrait elle aussi vers le sud, retraçant minutieusement chaque courbe. L'inconnu se redressa récoltant un grognement de mécontentement de la part de Harry. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il les vit, des yeux d'un bleu-gris comme il n'en avait jamais vu, deux orbes d'argent brillaient d'un plaisir non dissimule. Sans le quitter des yeux, l'étranger redescendit vers le fruit interdit. Un léger coup de langue fit perdre toute raison à Harry. Et sans même prévenir, l'inconnu le prit complètement en bouche, amorçant un va-et-vient enflammé. Harry n'en tint plus et se cambra poussant des cris de pur plaisir. Sa tête balançait maintenant d'un côté à l'autre répétant sans cesse la même litanie, « Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu… »

« Harry ! Allez réveille-toi, vieux. »


End file.
